


Memories

by nevermeansforever



Series: Remembering One and Learning All Over Seven [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, I Tried, No Incest, Not Beta Read, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Siblings, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermeansforever/pseuds/nevermeansforever
Summary: Vanya remembers the times when Luther was more of a big brother rather than the team leader.





	Memories

Vanya remembers the times when Luther was more of a big brother rather than the team leader.  
Well, they all knew that technically none of them were older or younger, but it was just the way things were. One was the oldest while Seven was the youngest of the family. Just like they were assigned.

~~Klaus used to always complain about being the middle child of seven siblings, though he stopped when there weren't seven of them anymore.~~

She wonders when the distance between Number One and others grew enough that he become unreachable, eventhough he used to be the one reaching them.

~~He used to always reach for them.In the past.With comforting hugs and encouraging pats.After missions and tongue lashings.~~  
~~With arms thrown over shoulders or gently steering one away from danger.~~  
~~He just shies away from everyone nowadays.~~

It was never obvious to others but Vanya always saw the little ways he would take care of them.Never one for words, he showed his love with a gesture or with  something he does, something special for each of them.Except her of course.  
She wasn't speacial in anyway after all.

~~She used to try to convince herself that it didn't bother her.After all why One would notice her when she was as far away from him as Seven can be? She tried not to feel jealous~~

~~or alone.~~

Like when,a life time ago, he and Diego used to have mock fights with each other and Luther always ended them by forcefuly hugging Diego until he stopped trashing and hugged back. He would always complain and mock Luther, saying he was just a softie or a teddy bear under all the muscles, face red with a mixture of embarresment and happiness, Luther would just laugh at him and hug tighter.

~~They only have real fights anymore,ones that ends with bleeding cuts and insults that cuts deeper than any knives.~~

Or the times when Allison would come down to breakfast with a frown,frustrated because her hair just refused to cooperate with her that day and he would just steer her to living room and make her sit in front of him,then start braiding her hair with the upmost concentration like it was a particularly hard mission dad gave them.Four would usually watch over his shoulder and ask if he would make his hair too when it was that long. After he finished,she was always in a better mood no matter if her hair looked better or not.

~~Her hair is made by professionals now.Not a strand out of place.But she never lets a hair dresser put it in a braid.Even if it raises eyebrows.No matter what.~~

Somedays, usually after a hard mission or after one of his individual trainings, Klaus would've just drape himself on Luther's back and whine until he caved in and gave him a piggyback ride all around the house. It was kind of comical the way Luther would just go about his business with Klaus clinging to him like a baby monkey,chattering away about anything and everything.

~~He still carries Klaus around sometimes. When someone calls the academy in the middle of the night and tell him to come and get Klaus.When he is too high to walk by himself. He still chats and mumbles and sometimes sing. But the tone is never the same.~~

The memories with Five were a lot less than the others but just as clear in her mind. How Luther would sneak behind Five and mess with his hair then start to run away before Five can punch him, like it would even hurt, and Five would give chase with the threats of death and mauling all around the house while Klaus and Ben cheered on in the background. Five always seemed to forget that he could just jump in front of Luther and stop the game anytime in those moments.

~~After he disappeared Luther asked Sir Reginald if he can go search for Five. He said no.~~  
~~He still went anyway, in the nights. The one time he disobeyed a direct order from their father. He looked for him for weeks, with a cut picture of Five from an old news paper and a hopeful face, asking strangers on the streets ' if you seen him anywhere? ' His chase ended though when Sir Reginald caught him first.~~

After his dead, any memories of Ben turned bitter in her head.Like they were mocking her with the knowledge that she would never have anymore of them.Never see his shy smile when Luther asked him about the lastest book he was reading.How he would get more and more animated as he start to get into more details or how his eyes would light up when Luther asked about a particular question that he very much wanted to answer.How eventhough he told everything in the book,he would just bring it to breakfast and drop it to Luther's lap with a sheepish smile next day.

~~Ben still very much liked to read.Only he didn't have anyone to talk about his books anymore. When Klaus was sober enough to listen to him,he didn't waste the opportunity to talk about books. And the dead didn't like to chat much,not with each other at least. He still made a list in his mind though, if he ever gets the chance to talk about them one day, you know, just in case.~~

Vanya remembered how Luther used to try to be a big brother to his siblings. Before he convinced himself that Five wouldn't left and Ben wouldn't die if he was a better team leader.Before he made sure that he was the best team leader and nothing else anymore.

And he was a good big brother.Just not one to her.

~~Luther remembered the times when they were little, Vanya would just sneak to the kitchens in the middle of the night. It started right after Five's disapparence, so it didn't take him long to figure out why she always turned the porch light on, or never touched those sandwiches, marshmellow and peanut butter for some reason, she would made.~~  
~~He used to stay awake, wait for her soft footsteps to return back to her room.Most nights she would be back in fifteen minutes at most. Too afraid to be caught.~~

~~But some nights she would take longer. Long enough that Luther would get up to check up on her. And he would always find her asleep on the kitchen table, waiting for a brother that won't come back. Not for a long time at least.~~  
~~He would turn off the kitchen lights,not the one on the porch though, and just pick her up, as gentle as he  can be and carry her back to her bed, so she wouldn't get in trouble.But for some reason,he can't seem to remember when she stopped though.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first work after years of not writing so i know it's not that good especially since english is not my first language.please bear with me! also can you tell i projected my love for Luther (and my daily struggle with curly hair)? because i did.


End file.
